<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of _ by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841783">Of _</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kinda, Light Angst, Scars, it's talked about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it would be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy winces slightly as he’s pulled into a hug and almost instantly pulls back, gingerly holding his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you alright?” Wilbur frowns, worry in his gaze as he examines the blond. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- nothing-” The blond ducks his head, admitting defeat when Wilbur stares at him with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘stop bullshitting me</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ gaze. “I...got in a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you worried, Wil?” The brunette male’s gaze softened somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re my brother, idiot. I love you.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur let out a soft huff. “Yes Tommy. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let me see your side.” He pauses as Tommy flinches away. “If you’d like, I can grab the first-aid kit while you take your shirt off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Toms.” The musician ruffles Tommy’s hair gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Tommy is sitting on the counter as the brunette examines his side. “Tommy, this isn't just a fight. Some of these on your side- they’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> scars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond flinches back at that. “They’re old, and anyways, I got them from falling down a mountain.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t-” Wilbur sighs, dropping the topic. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Techno?” Wilbur grabs the fuschia haired male’s shoulder. “We gotta talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Tommy. I’m worried. He had these...scars, Techno. He said they were from when he fell down a mountain, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t look like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nods. “They looked like scars from glass.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility. I just...I need to be sure. Can you talk to him?” Techno nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just...if he doesn’t want to talk about it, I’m not pushing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gives the other a small smile. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys, quick, choose Wilbur or Tommy.<br/>no, im not giving you context, just choose please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wilbur - 12 </p><p>tommy - 10</p><p>thanks guys!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Toms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno!” Techno smiles softly at the happiness in his voice. It’s almost instantly dampened by the fuschia haired male’s next question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about the scars? If that’s okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy winces. “I...uh...they’re- I got them from falling down a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. Tell me. Please. I want to make sure you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes flicker downwards, and in a quiet, frantic voice Tommy speaks. “I wasn’t lying about the fight, you have to understand that. Techno, I wasn’t lying about that! I wouldn't lie about that to you. The scars- those are- I got them from-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toms. Toms, breathe.” Techno places a hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Breathe...What do you mean- where did you get them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno frowns, worry in his gaze as he moves to cup the blond’s face gently. “...Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not- It was once. Sure, it hurt, but it’s fine, Techno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The blond crumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I was...thrown into a wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By who?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks down. “...assholes at school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, there’s no way they could have done this to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was! Techno, it’s not my parents. I’d tell you if it was, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.” Techno flashes Tommy a small smile, clearly not trusting him, but not wanting to push the blond. “We’ll figure this out, okay? You don’t need to be scared at school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I got bullied, dumbass. But...my parents helped me. Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them.” The blond let out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Techno. I’ll talk to you. Or Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Phil, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Phil.” Techno ruffles Tommy’s hair gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, gremlin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Techno...thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys, quick, choose Wilbur or Tommy.<br/>no, im not giving you context, just choose please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>